Mischeif Makers
by xXSilverMoonXx
Summary: this was my 1st fic - i think - its about Sirius and the rest of the gang were in school.
1. Default Chapter

The Mischief Makers  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: some characters are mine… the rest belong to J.K Rowling… Don't Sue..  
  
Summary: hmmm I wrote this ages ago I don't remember lol.. Has romance, is about Sirius and the rest of the gang when they were at school  
  
Part 1 Hogwarts express   
  
Kat, Sylvir & Nicole Found each other in the crowd of the students pushing to aboard the train, "Hey" they said while hugging and telling each other about their holidays "Hey lets go get a seat before their all taken" Nicole said, soon they had found an empty compartment taking a seat, Sylvir was talking about her summer with Remus and how much fun they had, Nicole was blabbering on how lucky Sylvir was to have a hunk like Remus "but then again Sirius is Cutie aswell" Kat just started laughing Sylvir and Nicole looked at her and said "What's so funny?" "its nothing I'm just good to be back" the girls continued their conversation when Remus popped hi head in, "Hey can we sit In here"   
  
"Sure" Nicole and Sylvir said together, Remus came in, followed by three other boys.  
  
Great now we have to put up with the trouble makers of hogwarts all the way to school Kat thought not to mention Nicole and Sylvir Drooling all over them Gosh I don't know what they see in them. the guys came in saying their hello's and Nicole moved over from Sylvir so Remus could sit down, Peter was nervous and was falling all over the place, Sirius walked in and took a seat next to Kat Followed by James who took a seat next to Black, Remus and Sylvir were in deep conversation, while Nicole was Flirting with Sirius "How was your Summer Sirius" "ok" he replied not interested, "How was your Summer Kat" Remus said looking into Kat's eyes "oh it was good" James and Sirius turned in her direction while Nicole was still trying her best to get Sirius's Attention.  
  
"Knightly we didn't know you were there" Sirius said in a mischievous voice "What if I wasn't here black" she replied in a Confident voice "there would be no body to pick on" James replied for his friend, followed by laughter "ha ha very funny" she said looking out the window, "Actually it was" Kat turned around glared at Sirius she had the urge to slap that silly smile off his face but she couldn't somehow, Kate got up and walked to the door, "Kat were are you going" "I'm going to go say hello to Lilly" and she walked out of the compartment & walked down the hall.   
  
"Why do you have to do that to her, what did she ever do to you" Sylvir said looking mad at James and Sirius "nothing" James and Sirius replied, "She's so Pretty" Peter said out of no where they Laughed Sirius Whispered to James "I think I agree with Peter, She drives me crazy" James just laughed.  
  
Kat returned after the Food trolley went past in her robes, "hows Evens" James said coughing at the end of his sentence Kat laughed and said why don't you go ask her potter," him looking up into her eyes like a lost puppy dog "She's fine" she walked into the door but James moved his Foot out and she tripped over "James" Kat said laying on face "Sorry" Then she saw a hand she took it and lifted herself upwards, staring in Sirius eyes his beautiful eyes, what she can't be thinking this its Sirius no she thought to herself she shook herself out of the staring gaze and got up and sat next to Black "Thanks" "well what was I meant to do leave you there" Kat smiled at him took a quick glance at him and turned to look out the window, you could see Hogwarts she was almost home at last. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Walking  
  
Sylvir and Kat were walking to the great hall for Dinner when they saw Remus & the boys before Kat could do anything Sylvir Grabbed her hand and ran up to them Finally let going of her hand and putting her arms around Remus "Hey" Remus said jumpy Remus looked very exhausted Kat smiled, she was happy that her friend was, "hello Knightly" Sirius said with suddenly James and him standing next to them "Black, Potter" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
Before she could say anything else James said "Sirius you want to have some fun" "might aswell" "Snape, what brings you here" James said with a smile on her face "same as you I guess Potter" "Wrong answer" Sirius replied Kat saw Remus turn around and walk to the Grounds witch was still light, her eyes moved back upon Snape he got out his wand and James said "Sirius how about we just stun him and leave him there" "good idea" but before Snape could get his wand out of his robes Sirius yelled "Stupfey" Snape fell stiff on the ground.  
  
Kat got her wands out of her robes and yelled "Ennervate" and Snape slowly sat up, Sirius and James turned around to see who did the stun, they were shocked that it was Kat, "how could you do that, what did he do to you, your just big Bully's" "But" the boys said but she had already turned around basically running up to the Gryffindor tower   
  
She got outside the fat lady with tears in her eye's "dear me what's the matter" the fat lady said looking concerned, "Godric" Kat said and the Fat lady swung open and she walked in, a couple of first years were sitting around the fire, she took no notice to them and ran upstairs to the Girls dormitories, she sat on her bed as a tear fell down her face, why am I crying he just stunned a Slytherin what's the harm of that, she sat their in the darkness.  
  
She heard noises down in the common room, she heard footsteps coming this way and Sylvir walked into the room and walked over and sat on the end of the bed, Sylvir smiled and said "you like him don't you" Kat nodded her head "yes but I have no idea why" Sylvir laughed after awhile of talking Sylvir said "well I better go back down everyone want's to know if your ok or not, plus I want to know if Remus is back" she left the room with a smile, Kat looked out the window and looked at the full moon.  
  
Sylvir walked done the stairs and sat down in her empty chair and everyone just stared at her, "is she ok" Nicole said "yeah she's fine" before ten o'clock the common room was empty except 3 boys still remained, "ok you ready to go" James said walking to the stairs to make sure no one remained, as he pulled out his invisibility cloak, and the boys left to meet their friend.  
  
Kat couldn't sleep she had to go for a walk and get some fresh air, she got out her bed fully dressed and walked quietly out of the common room trying not to wake anyone, she opened the portrait and closed it quietly trying not to wake the fat lady, she walked down the marble staircase and walking along the corridor and walked out side, onto the grounds, she walked along the lake stopping to stair at her reflection, then she heard a growl and turned around and saw :eek:. O.o 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Moony Wormtail Padfoot & Prongs  
  
She turned around and saw…saw…a werewolf, she turned around back to the lake, maybe she was dreaming and if she turned around again it wouldn't be their but before she could turn around It jumped onto her back scratching it leaving deep marks, AARRGGGHHH she feel down on her side the werewolf turned her around to see her face digging his claws into both of her arms, then letting go with her still screaming with tears flowing out of her eyes, then he scratched her face until all of it was covered in blood, he open his mouth and was just about to take a bite, when suddenly a big black dog rammed the wolf in the ribs and it went flying off her yelping the dog looked quickly at Kat, she saw familiar eyes but she didn't know were from, the wolf and dog were fighting, then she saw a stag look over her with a rat on its head and she blacked out.  
  
After the black dog got the wolf down he barked the stag walked over to him they seemed to be talking and the stag took his place, the dog ran over to Kat seeing that she was asleep, he transformed into Sirius black, he lifted Kat's lifeless body up and walked back into the castle, Kat opened her eyes slightly but closed again soon afterwards, he walked into the hospital wing, Madam Promfey rushing over to Sirius as soon as he walked in, "What happened" Madam Promfrey said while summoning to place her upon the bed rushing to her side, trying to wipe the blood off her face rushing to the medicine cabinet and getting a couple of dozen bandages, "she got attacked by a werewolf, but she wasn't bitten" Madam Promfrey almost drop one of the bottles she was caring, but she firmly caught it and said, "Black thank you for bringing her to me but please go back to your common room Now" before he could say anything she shooed him out of the door and went back to aid Kat.  
  
A couple of days latter Kat opened her eyes and saw the hospital wing around her, she tried to push herself up but her whole body stung and her arms hurt horribly and gave way, ARGH she said but only croaks came out, Katiana Knightly "yes" she said croaky looking for the person who said her full name, drink this it will make you feel much better" said Madam Promfrey, putting the drink to her mouth and she drank it, it tasted horrible but if it would stop the pain, Madam Promfrey helped her up "what happened" Kat said looking at her arms that hurt a little still with bandages upon them, "I'm surprised that you didn't remember it will all come back soon, but you are very lucky that Mr Black brought you to me in time" "Sirius" "yes dear" she looked at the end of her bed it was full of lollies and sweets, of course I get it now she thought those eyes they were Sirius, Padfoot they called him, Prongs was James the stag, Wormtail was Peter, the rat, and of course Moony, the picture of the full moon, Remus is a werewolf, she gasped loudly, "what's the matter dear" "oh its just my back it's stinging" "that would just be the bandages on them, you'll be fine, your friends will be here soon I made them go have breakfast" but before she could say anything Sylvir rushed in followed by Nicole, James, Peter and Lilly, the girls basically ran to her side hugging her almost crying, "OW that hurt watch out" Kat said as Nicole grabbed her arm, "Sorry" Kat just laughed while they piled off her Kat turned over to James and Peter to see that Sirius and Remus wasn't there "hey" she said, she hugged James and whispered to him "tell [I]Moony[/I] that I forgive him and tell [I]Padfoot[/I] that I would like to talk to him" she hugged peter and laid back onto the soft pillows James looked at her surprised but she just smiled at him, "so tell me what's happened while I've been asleep" they talked and talked, James and Peter were the first to leave then the girls stayed till Madam Promfrey shooed them out to re-do Kat's bandages.   
  
A couple of days latter while everyone was down at breakfast she heard someone at the door, Kat looked over hoping it to be Sirius But it was Remus, "Hey" she said Remus walked over to her looking sad "Kat Im really really sorry I didn't mean to" "Remus" Kat said cutting in "it's alright it wasn't your fault you turned evil at the sight of me" he smiled at her "so hows Sirius" "he's ok he seems a bit miserable to tell you the truth" "tell him to stop being so stubborn and come visit me please" Kat and Remus conversation was interrupted by Sylvir walking in.  
  
Later that night Kat couldn't sleep so she just lay their with her eye's closed, she heard the door open and close very softly and footsteps coming towards her, the person sat down in the chair beside her then they took her hand "caught ya" Kat said looking up into Sirius eye's "bout time you showed up" Kat said with a grin on her face, he smiled back at her, "how did you know" he asked while she sat up "easy your eyes and the nick names you call each other" "your smarter then I thought" he said while she move closer to him "I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life" "well I had to save you, because I love you" she put her arms around his neck "I love you to" she leant in towards him, she felt his breath on her cheek their lips touched, his soft lips tasted like candy, he put his arms around her back but she wasn't fully recovered yet "Ow" "sorry" but she just laughed putting her face on his chin "What's so funny" "well Nicole's going to be pretty upset" "What, How" "Well she liked Remus, Sylvir took him" "she liked you know I got you" she said looking into his eyes smiling "But hey I thought I got you" 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 A Tiering Day  
  
Sirius stayed with Kat all that night mostly just talking then in the morning she finally persuaded him to go have some breakfast with everyone else while she was getting ready to go, yesterday she begged Madam Promfrey to let her go, she said she didn't want her to go until all her scars cleared, there were still scars on her back, as for her arms they were the worst but they only showed bruises now, and she only had one scar left on her face it was across her cheek, Madam Promfrey finished taking off her last bandage, and handed Kat some cream in a bottle, "What's that for?" she asked "for your wounds apply them every night before you go to bed, heres your robes" "thanks" "Madam Promfrey flicked her wand and Kat was wearing her clothes, "ok now take the day easy and if you have any problems come straight back to me" "ok ok can I go now" Kat said with excitement Madam Promfrey nodded Kat stood up, [I]Woah standing up is kind of weird, oh well[/I] Kat Walked out of the room as fast as she could.  
  
As soon as she got out of the door her head started to spin so she decided just to take it easy, she put her hands in her pockets and walked down the hall, some of the portraits were welcoming her back, obviously the whole school new by now what had happened to her, as she noticed whispers and people pointing at her as she walked by, then she saw familiar faces further down the corridor she just kept walking hoping they wouldn't notice her luckily they didn't except Sirius he just looked up at her and smiled, as she passed them she said "um were you going to visit me?" they turned around to see Kat, Sylvir & Nicole came and hugged her talking both at the same time, so she had no idea what they were saying, she just laughed, we were just talking about going outside since it's such a beautiful day "ok lets go then".  
  
Kat & Sylvir walked behind of everyone and Kat told her what happened the previous night with Sirius "oh my god" was Sylvir's reaction is that all you can say Kat said giving her a funny look "do you think Nicole will be upset" "yeah she will but she'll get over it"  
  
They saw that the others had found a nice shady spot under a tree "com'on lets catch up"  
  
They caught up and sat down at the tree everyone was in deep conversation about their owls later this year but all Kat could do was stare into Sirius's eyes breaking away every now & again to join the conversation.  
  
Soon they were all interrupted by 2 female voices "Katiana I see your out of the hospital wing" Kat turned around and saw two Slytherins Narcissa & Bellatrix Black "yup" Kat replied "oh why couldn't that blasted werewolf finish you off" Narcissa said seeming bored while the rest of the Slytherin girls laughed "oh and I see you still have a scar on your pretty face" "yes sister how about we send her back to the hospital wing" before Narcissa could reply to her sister, "well how about I make your ugly face worse Narcissa, and send you both to the hospital wing" Narcissa looked offended but Bellatrix just laughed before either of them could do anything Kat picked up her wand and yelled pointing at Narcissa "Furnunculus" while it hit her straight in the face appearing with boils all over it "aaaarrggghhh my face my beautiful face" she cried the crowd just laughed then Bellatrix looking mad picked up her wand and yelled "Eat Slugs"   
  
"Protego" Kat yelled reflecting the charm off her and straight onto Bellatrix who started   
  
Hurling out slugs "eeww" most of the people screamed the girls ran up the castle yelling Knightly we'll get you back for this, everyone just laughed and continued on with their business.  
  
Kat turned around and sat down staring at them all "what" she said normally Sirius smiled "so its all right for you to pick on my cousin's but its not ok for me and James to pick on Snape" everyone laughed including Kat "well they did deserve it and you can't disagree with that" "yeah your right, they deserved it." then Peter said "your pretty fast with your wand Kat did you see how fast she did the protego Charm in Bellatrix"   
  
Latter that night in the common room Kat & Nicole sat aside from everyone else, and Kat told her everything Nicole didn't say anything she was like a statue and she got up and walked up to the dormitories, Kat went and sat in between Sylvir and Sirius she looked to Sylvir, "I told her" "how did she take it" "pretty bad I'd say she didn't say anything then she just walked upstairs" "she'll be ok" Sylvir said "she just needs some time to think"   
  
"hey" she said as Sirius put his arm around her "so how was your first day out of the hospital wing" Sirius said with a smirk on his face "very very tiering" Kat said with a strange look on her face they both laughed.  
  
Latter that night said goodnight to everyone kissed Sirius on the cheek and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories to talk to Nicole, as she walked into the girls dormitories, she walked over to Nicole's bed and sat on the side and looked down at her and saw a tear streaming down her face, Kat wiped it off her face, "Nicole I'm really sorry, it just kind of happened, please don't let our friendship be ruined by a boy" Nicole say up and hugged Kat "that would never happen" they sat and talked for a while then Kat retired to her on bed and fell asleep so quickly it was like she was still awake. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Mae Cherub  
  
After breakfast the next morning Kat told the others that she had to go to the library to get a couple of books she got up and left the table "wait I'll go with you" Sirius got up and walked over to her and they continued walking "well I'm surprised Sirius, have you ever been in a library before" Kat said with sarcasm in her voice "well once or twice" Sirius replied slipping his hand into hers, as they got to the library hand in hand, they saw 2 familiar faces Narcissa & Bellatrix, "looks like their back to normal" Sirius said "what a shame aswell" Kat replied they both laughed quietly as the 2 girls looked over to them and put their heads together whispering and looking in their direction sometimes, "I wonder what there up too" Sirius said looking through the book shelve staring at his cousin's "really I don't care" Kat said, "there leaving anyway " Kat said watching the two Slytherin's girls get up and leave, "found it" Sirius said handing Kat the book "great that's the last one how about we get out of here and find the others.  
  
They were walking down the empty hall, when a pretty Slytherin girl Mae Cherub her name was, walking straight for them, "hello Black" Cherub said putting her arm on his shoulder pushing him closer to her so there bodies touched Kats mouth dropped, "so what are you doing inside on a lovely day like this she said licking his cheek, that's it Kat thought who the hell does she think she is, Kat firmly pushed Cherub off him, "Kat I didn't see you their" "well you can see me now obviously" Kat said moving closer to Cherub "you sound like you really care about him" "what if I do" "its not like he's your boyfriend" Cherub said with a evil grin on her face "well he is" "well I guess I'm going to have to put a stop to that" Cherub walked away from the wall, went over to Sirius "Bye Bye Black" she kissed him on the cheek then licked him and continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"I can't believe that girl" Kat said leaning up against the wall crossing her arms glancing down the hall looking at Mae then looking back at Sirius with lipstick and slime all over his face, Kat smiled roughly as he walked over to her, she got the end of the sleeve and wiped the slime off both cheeks, he smiled and said sarcastically "you said I was you boyfriend" Kat laughed and looked into his eyes "you are aren't you" he leaned in closer and their lips touched she unfolded her arms and put them around his waste as they passionately kissed.  
  
Meanwhile down the corridor Narcissa and Bellatrix appeared in front of Cherub "so, what happened" "there going out" Cherub replied seeming slightly bored Narcissa looked in their direction and said "Bellatrix look" she said pointing at Kat and Sirius "he doesn't deserve to be a black first going into Gryffindor now this, with her" Bellatrix said seeming disgusted "well Mae Cherub we have a little job for you" Bellatrix sniggered "We want you to Break them up no matter what you have to do" Narcissa said finishing her sisters sentence, "and we want you to hurt that girl as much as you can" "Sure it would be a pleasure" Cherub answered the girls, and they all laughed.  
  
Kat pulled away from Sirius's luscious lips and looked at the girls laughing "look" she said looking in the three girls direction, "so that's what they were planning" "it explains a lot" "com'on if we hurry now we can catch up with everyone before they go to Hogsmeade"   
  
They finally caught up with everyone while the caretaker was signing them out "hey" Kat said puffing out of breath "so what's happening" she said after everyone greeted them "oh you would never believe it" Nicole said while Sylvir and Nicole said walking towards hogsmeade after being marked off, "well their having a Hallo's Eve Ball" "tomorrow night during the feast" Nicole and Sylvir said taking turns "and you have to dress up as a magical creature or something the muggle's fear" Nicole said finishing off very excitedly "were going to go buy our costumes now" Sylvir said "got any ideas for a costume Kat" "well you know how muggle's fear witches have you ever seen a description of what they think we look like," "No" the other to said with a surprise "pretty black dresses with a pointy black hat and striped socks that go up to your knees"  
  
The girls laughed and continued to hogsmeade for a day of shopping. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Halo's Eve Ball part 1  
  
Kat woke up early that morning, decided that she couldn't get back to sleep and got up silently got dressed hoping not to wake anyone still in their bed's she walked down the stairs to the common room to find 2 familiar face's Nicole and Sylvir "we were wondering when you were going to get up" Sylvir said as Kat took a seat by Sylvir,  
  
"I'm so excited about tonight" Sylvir said trying to make conversation, "guess how many have asked me" Nicole said with excitement "9" "so when are you going to say yes to any of them" "when I see how many more ask me" the girls laughed "Sylvir how many have asked you" Nicole said "5 but I don't see why they try when they now I'm going with Remus" "well Sirius hasn't even asked me to go with him yet" he probably doesn't think that he needs to ask" "your right Sylvir but I hope he asks soon" Nicole gave her a funny look like how many have asked you look "I'm not going to tell you" "oh fine 16" "Sixteen" Nicole and Sylvir said quite loudly "shhhhh, you'll wake everyone up" "oops" Nicole said coming over to sit on the couch with Sylvir and Kat.  
  
"I think its sweet of Dumbledore to let us all off today so we can get things ready for the ball" Nicole argued with Remus who thought it was wrong to have a day off work, so have you boys been asked to go with anyone yet, how many" Nicole said "umm" most of them said but Sylvir and Kat urged them to tell them, "Yeah I betcha its not as many as Kat's been asked" Kat turned to Nicole and nudged her in the ribs hard "sorry" "I was asked by 8" James said "3" Remus said coming over to sit next to Sylvir "I haven't been asked by any yet" Peter said looking a little sad "no were near as close as Kat's" "shutup Nicole why would anyone want to know how many people asked [I]me[/I]" Kat said in sarcasm in her voice "by the end of the day the whole school would have asked you"   
  
"Nicole don't be stupid" "Hey Sirius you haven't told us how many have asked you yet"  
  
Sylvir said sounding interested to know "yeah how many Sirius" Kat said smiling at him "not that many only 9" "how many have asked you" he said returning the question "only 10" Sylvir and Nicole both hit her in the ribs with their elbows hard "Ow, fine its 16"   
  
"Sixteen" Remus, Sirius, Peter & James said all together, "Yeah that was our reaction" Nicole said smiling, Kat got up and walked over and sat on Sirius's lap, "So you going with any of these girls that have asked you" he put his arms around her waste "naaa"  
  
"so when are you going to ask me cause I'm sick of rejecting people" he laughed "well I guess, would you like to go with me" "hmmm well I could always say no but I think your to cute to refuse, sure I would love to go with you" and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Kat, Sylvir & Nicole were walking back from lunch talking about the ball, "I've decided to go alone" Nicole said "so I can dance with every guy who isn't going with someone,  
  
They laughed and continued walking, further down the corridor their was a big crowd, "I wonder what that is", "lets go check it out" as they got to the crowd they pushed themselves to the front it was Cherub having a duel with a Ravenclaw boy, who seemed to be losing, and Cherubs friend Jaz-Lee Flinders holding down a girl who was crying screaming for her to let her go "don't hurt Craig please don't" she screamed, the boy was on the ground trying to get up but failed and fell down again, "this is just wrong" Sylvir said, "if don't stay still Emma I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt you" Flinder's said twisting her arm, the girl squealed in pain, they both laughed Cherub was about to do another curse on Craig to finish him off, "I don't think I can stand this anymore, Sylvir, Nicole get the girl away from Flinder's" she whispered, Then Cherub screamed "Relashio" and a jet of hot sparks out of the end of her wand.  
  
Kat leaped out of the crowd and pushed the boy out of the way, she just got out of they way in time, except it hit her left arm, "ARGH" "hello Knightly" Kat got up her arm still in pain, "Cherub" Kat said back, the girl Emma managed to get lose with Sylvir and Nicole's help, and ran to her very badly injured boyfriend on the ground crying.   
  
"since you interrupted my fun, I'm going to have to finish you off" "well I would like to see you try" Flinder's walked over to her friend and stood behind her. "I think it wont be that hard. Kat lifted up her wand in her right hand, while her left hand still burned, painfully, but before they could do anything someone screamed "TEACHER, RUN"   
  
Everyone ran for it Cherub looked up at Kat and said "watch out Kitty Kat I'm not finished with you yet" "Yeah you better hold on to that boy of yours tonight" Flinders said as they too ran off with the rest of the crowd.  
  
The only people who didn't run were Sylvir, Nicole and the 2 Ravenclaw's on the ground, "hey theirs no teacher" Kat laughed with her friends, "well we better take these two to the hospital wing" Sylvir & Nicole carried Craig while Kat was trying to settle the raven claw girl down and tell her that he would be ok, "look I was attacked by a werewolf and I'm ok" she told the girl "she felt a bit better and stopped crying.  
  
After they got to Madam Promfrey, she mended Craig first and he was laying on the bed talking to Sylvir and Nicole While Madam Promfrey Healed Emma and Kat's arm's, Emma got hers fixed first and ran out to see Craig, "Kat how are your scars" Madam Promfrey said as she put some liquid on her arm "Ow" she said "oh their fine their just about all gone, "that's good, now drink this and you should be ok in a half and hour it will still hurt for a short amount of time but you'll be ok for the ball" Kat walked into the room with her friend's and the Ravenclaw's kissing, she just smiled, they stoped and Craig and Emma thanked the girls for saving them.  
  
Sylvir, Nicole and Kat were walking upstairs to the marble staircase then Nicole looked at her watch "Oh my god, look at the time" the girls ran up the stairs and into the common room, and ran up the stairs to start to get ready for the ball.  
  
it was 20 minutes before the ball started and "Damn I can't get my zip up" Nicole and Sylvir came over and managed to zip it up, "maybe I shouldn't of got the revealing back dress, because I still have some scars" "don't worry it will be dark no one will notice, the girls put their witches hats on and decided that they were done, they told each other they looked fantastic and walked down the stair's to meet the boy's  
  
Kat was wearing a black dress with back being revealed, & curled her hair, and striped socks that came up to her knees, Nicole and Sylvir are wearing the same except different coloured socks, and their hair differently  
  
As they got downstairs the boys were waiting for them, James and Sirius were dressed up as vampires with different coloured suits, Peter was dressed up as a mummy & Remus was dressed in a suit, the girls greeted the boy's Sirius mouth dropped as Kat walked over to him put her hand on his chin and closed it, "you look nice" Kat said looking into Sirius's eyes "you look….very Beautiful" he said a bit more normally "Thanks" they walked over to the others and walked down into the great hall it was black showing the night sky, pumpkins bats and all Halloween stuff everywhere, it was so beautiful.  
  
After they ate the music started Kat and Sirius were on the dance floor, talking and laughing, then Kat noticed something, James was sitting down with peter staring at Lilly dancing, "Sirius I got an idea" after Kat told him they parted in different directions, Kat walked over to James and Peter, "Hey James" Kat said smiling at him, "will you come and dance with me please and I wont take no for an answer, she finally got James to come and dance with her but he didn't seem interested, Sirius came over, he was dancing with a pretty red head girl and asked James if he could cut in, Kat took hold of Sirius's hand and continued to dance, "well Lilly, would u like to dance" she nodded and started to dance, "well that was easy" Kat said Looking up into Sirius's, He Kissed her, so swiftly.  
  
Meanwhile not dancing Cherub was sitting with Flinders & their date's "look at her so happy Pitty to waste so much joy when she's just going to lose it" "how are we going to do [I]anything[/I] they haven't left each other all night" Flinders butted in, "but when they do we move in on the attack" they smiled at each other, when Narcissa and Bellatrix walked up to their table, "hello girls" Narcissa said stiffly, "when are you going to do something, if you don't do something soon were going to have to do something to you"  
  
Cherub looked at Bellatrix "well we were getting their but your in our Way"  
  
"you thirsty" Sirius asked Kat, "umm kinda" "ok I'll go get us a drink" and he turned around and walked away Kat went over to Sylvir, "hey you having fun" Sylvir looked at Kat "Hey, yes it's like the best night ever" "I'm going to have to agree with you their" Kat said laughing as the girls sat and talked, Sirius walked over to the Table were all the drinks were, and was just about to pick up a glass, when he heard a voice he new to well,  
  
"Hello Black" Cherub said, he turned around, "what do you want" he said Growling at her, "I think I already made that obvious Black" she said putting her hand up to his cheek moving down along his muscly body stoping around his waste and going back up again to his cheek, "you" he looked at her "Im already taken"   
  
Jaz-Lee Flinders walked over to Kat and Sylvir, "Hello Girls, you having fun" "yes actually we are" Sylvir replied, Flinders was wearing a Black Rose dress that went to the ground and a crown with devil horns, it suddenly came to her "where's your friend Cherub" Kat said looking out into the crowd, "ohh you seemed scared what happens if big bad cherub is with [I]your boyfriend[/I] Kat looked out into the crowd, and saw Cherub all over Sirius, she stood up "I'm afraid Kat that I can't let you go" Flinders said putting her hand on Kat's Shoulder "you can't stop me, Sylvir get her" 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Halo's Eve Ball part 2  
  
Nicole was dancing with 10-20 boys at the same time, having a fantastic time, then she noticed her 2 best friends were talking happily, until Jaz-lee Flinders came over, Nicole new something was up so she told the boys she would be back, "I thought I might come and check things out is everything ok here" Nicole said turning up, after Kat's order's "we were just having a nice little conversation" Flinders replied pushing Kat against the table.  
  
"Look Cherub I don't like you, leave me alone I don't want to hurt you" he said shoving her off again continuing to try and get some drinks but she just stuck back onto him, wrapping her leg around him, "you know you want me" Cherub said putting his hand near her lower back, "Cherub" Sirius said getting more Furious pushing her off of him. "Black you know how [I]sexy[/I] you are when your angry" she sucked her finger and walked around him.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me, Flinders" Kat said looking at Flinders "why should I, Don't want me to wreak your pretty outfit," Flinders said pushing her up against the table harder, "that was just a warning flinders you wouldn't want me and my friends to hurt you wouldn't you" "as if they…." before she could finish her sentence Nicole Punched her right in the face making her fly onto the ground, "thanks Nicole I'll see you latter" "no problem, now hurry up and go before she gets up, I'll take care of her" "thanks you're a true friend" Kat hugged her friend and ran past Remus walking towards Sylvir and over to Sirius and the Slytherin Slug trying to get onto him.  
  
Sirius was ignoring Cherub and pushing her and her finger off him every chance she could but she would keep coming back for more, Kat walked up elegantly and Pushed Cherub on the ground, grabbed Sirius and pulled him over to her, he smiled mischievously and she passionately kissed him.  
  
~*~From Cherubs Point Of View~*~  
  
Cherub looked up at the two of them, this couldn't be happening not to her, she could get whatever she wanted and he…he…he rejected me, She wont get away with this… HE wont get away with this.  
  
~*~Ok back to Normal~*~  
  
Cherub got up starting to go red in the face, as the two stoped and looked into each others eyes, looking so much in love, then Cherub Screamed trying to be heard by Kat and Sirius…  
  
~*~Nicole's Point Of View~*~  
  
Remus and Sylvir Went off to dance, Nicole was just about to go join her gang of Hunksters, when Jaz-Lee Flinders walked towards her "you didn't think you'd get away from me that easy, after what you did to me I'm going to get you back good you filthy little Bitch, if were going to fight lets see who can win without using spells"   
  
"your on" Flinders smacked a fair good punch into the ribs, But Nicole kicked her in the shins knocking her flat on her face, she got up fast and showed her claw's all Cat like and scratched her in the face, "Ouch" Nicole said and Slapped her in the Face following a punch afterwards.   
  
~*~Back to Kat~*~  
  
….Cherub Screamed "You are both going to pay for this" "How" Kat said smiling looking away from Sirius's eyes, "that's it Kat I want to fight you right here right now"   
  
"I would love to fight you Cherub, but your not worth the effort"  
  
"How DARE you say that to me….you…you…. [b]Slut[/b]" Cherub said pulling out her wand  
  
Kat pulled away from Sirius's grip "how am I the [I]Slut[/I] when your going around crawling all over other people's boyfriend's" Kat walked up to her and Slapped her so hard on her cheek it went scarlet straight away, Cherub lifted up her wand and yelled "Expelliarmus" Kat had a firm grip on her wand and was ready if she tried to pull anything off like this, "Protego" before the spell could hit Kat it rebounded off her and sent Cherub flying into the air, Cherub got up but before she could send another spell flying out at Kat Proffesser Mcgonagal appeared, "You two are to Follow me and these other two young ladies to my office immediately" she said pointing to Nicole and Flinders who had cuts and bruises all over.   
  
"I have never seen this kind of behaviour at a ball ever before, you will all receive a detention, in the next week or so, 10 points taken of your house's each, now Go to your Common room's and if I hear another word about you 4 fighting it will be 50 points taken off, Each" she made her point clearly, "and you two may need to see Madam Promfrey, the girls walked out of her office and down the corridor to see Madam Promfrey without saying a word. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:Secrets Christmas  
  
A couple of weeks later Nicole & Kat and surely the Slytherin 2 had received their detention letters, "that sucks, all what we did was have a little bit of a fight and we get detention," "the first week back after Christmas holidays" Kat added to Nicole's complaint, Sylvir looked up from her letter, "I forgot to tell you guys that I'm going to be doing detention with you, "what why, what did you do?" Kat said in horror "umm I had an argument with Proffesser Mcgonagal trying to get you both out of it, and she said that I could join you" "that's not fair" Nicole said getting a tad bit angry, Sylvir, Kat & Lily laughed at Nicole "what" she demanded "well at least we have detention together" "I wonder we have to do" the girls talked and laughed making up stupid things of what they would have to do.  
  
The days flew by quite fast nearing to the Christmas holidays, everyone was sitting in the common room by the fire, when Proffesser Mcgonagal walked in through the Portrait of the fat lady, with a role of parchment, ink and a quill "ok everyone who's staying at Hogwarts over Christmas please come sign this parchment, to her astonishment all of her friends got up and signed the form aswell as herself, but then she thought, [I]they always stay here for Christmas I wonder why, probably the same reason as you[/I] another voice said in her head, "don't feel like going home for Christmas" she heard Nicole telling Sylvir, "yeah me either" she heard Sylvir reply as they went back and sat down, she knew why her friends were staying at hog warts because of her, they were the only ones that knew.  
  
Kat went very pale and felt sick in the stomach, remembering what she had told her 3 friends 4 years ago, their 1st year at Hogwarts, all her family were Slytherin's except for her mother who was sorted into Gryffindor who had a kind heart unlike her family, she was forced to marry her father, who was a pure evil Slytherin and is still till this day, her whole family was evil except for her mother, at least she had someone to talk to who would be kind, her father and the rest of their family expected Kat to be in Slytherin and be pure evil like the rest of them, but she was to much like her mother, her family was furious when they found out that she was in Gryffindor, she had many arguments with lots of members in her family, they all hated her but their pride and joy was Kat's cousin Mae Cherub she could not believe that she was related to her, but she didn't care cause she had her mother and her baby sister to look after, her mother would be so upset that she didn't go home for Christmas again but Kat rather be surrounded by happiness by her friends then just her mother.  
  
"how come your staying at Hogwarts for Christmas Kat" Remus asked, Kat was still very pale she realised she was being spoken to "oh um I…just…well like it here I guess" Kat said with her stomach doing a back flip making her feel even more sick, and her face went even more whiter then before, "Kat are you ok" Nicole said with everyone looking over to her "yeah I'm just tired, goodnight" Kat got up and walked upstairs to the girls dormitories, "what's wrong with her" James said as she walked upstairs, "don't worry you wouldn't understand" Sylvir said looking worried "don't tell us not to worry, what's the matter" Sirius butted in, "Look she's just.. Ahh got family problems" Lily and Nicole added "if you want to find out I suggest you ask her"  
  
Kat woke up early that morning and decided to go to the owlery to post the letter she wrote to her mother the previous night explaining why she was going to stay at Hogwarts   
  
In the Christmas holidays, she quietly walked down the stair's to the common room and walked out of the fat lady, and made her way to the owlery, when she got there she walked by many of the owls returning from their hunting but she saw that her snowy owl Bell wasn't their yet, but then something landed on her shoulder, "hello Bell I have letter for you to take to mum, Bell flew onto the Window sill and held out her leg so Kat could tie the letter on, she watched until she saw only a little black dot in the distance, she looked at her watch, breakfast must be ready by now she thought and walked down to the great hall.  
  
She was so much happier then the previous night but it all came back when she saw Cherub and Flinders, she was just expecting to walk past without them saying anything but she was wrong they walked up to her with a smirk on their faces witch meant trouble, "Hello Knightly" Flinders said while Cherub pushed her against the wall "leave me alone" Kat said walking away but Cherub stood in front of her "were are all your body guards Kitty Kat" Cherub said in a baby voice "hi Proffesser Mcgonagal" Kat said in a happy voice making Cherub jump and look behind her, "see you later" Kat said walking off and into the great hall so Cherub couldn't try anything, she saw everyone at Gryffindor table and walked over and sat in between Sirius and Nicole, "hey" she said as she sat down, before breakfast was over Sirius looked towards her and said kindly "you know you can tell me anything" Kat smiled and looked him in the eye's he looked worried "I know, thanks, about last night I was just thinking that's all" and they continued eating their breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kat woke up by a pillow hitting her face on Christmas morning, Nicole laughed "Hey stop throwing things at me" Kat said sleepily chucking the pillow back "Presents", Sylvir said just waking up from the voice's, Kat looked at the end of her bed, there were packages of all different colours, she had gotten the usual gifts from her mother, some lollies and chocolate from Remus, Peter & James, all sorts of pretty Girlie things from Sylvir, Nicole & Lily and then the last present was a small black box with a card, she opened the card it said [I][b]Dear Kat, Merry Christmas, Love Sirius[/b][/I] she opened the box it was a beautiful silver necklace with a beautiful red ruby on the end, She put it on and went and sat on the end of Nicole's bed, and showed her the necklace the Sirius had got her "WOW" Nicole said looking at the Necklace, Sylvir came over to look at the necklace, and showing them the Bracelet that Remus had got her "WOW that's beautiful aswell".  
  
"hey lets go scare the boys" Nicole said jumping on her bed eating a chocolate frog,  
  
The boys opened all there presents and were eating most of the things they got and were talking then Remus said "someone's coming" meaning the girls who were whispering there plan in the hall way, the boy's closed their curtains, Kat, Sylvir, Nicole & Lily entered The boys dormitory, Kat walked over to Sirius's bed and was ready to chuck the pillow ready to hit, but she was to late, he grabbed her and pulled her in "aahh," she said laughing at the same time hitting him with her pillow, there were sounds of laughter everywhere "thanks for the necklace" she said looking into his eyes, and kissed him while doing so she grabbed the pillow and hit him with, "Ha I got you" they laughed and everyone was chasing each other across the room, Remus chasing Sylvir, Lily chasing James, and Nicole hitting Peter, they laughed and played around all Christmas day. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: Detention  
  
Soon their amazing holiday was over and it was back to their school work, and [I]Detention[/I], the last class of the day was Transfiguration, then after that they had dinner and a short time after that they had to meet Professer Mcgonagal outside the great hall, as they walked into the class and sat in their usual seat Professer Mcgonagal came in and gave them instructions to turn their goblet into an animal, as the girls were trying to turn their goblet into an animal, "Lily is the only one of us that don't have to go to detention tonight" Nicole said sarcastically "Only because she's a good girl" Sylvir added in a baby voice, Kat and Nicole laughed Lily was starting to get angry she hated being called a good girl she pointed her wand at Nicole and Sylvir, they kept laughing, before she could say any spell Professer Mcgonagal swooped over to Lily and gave her a detention aswell, Kat tried not to laugh as they left the class they all started to laugh even Lily.  
  
They walked down the hall "What's up with Mcgonagal lately she's like out to get us or something" Kat said stopping the laughter "I dunno" Lily said "But something's up" she finished, their conversation finished by the boys jumping out, the girls screamed in fright then they hit the boy's playfully for scaring them, as they were walking towards the great hall for dinner they were telling the boys what happened in Transfiguration, they were once again interrupted but this time by a cold lifeless voice "my my my look what the cat dragged in" they turned around to see Cherub and Flinders the Slytherin Bitches.  
  
"What do you want" Lily and Nicole said together "Hmmm, I want a word with my cousin" Cherub said the crowd got bigger knowing that their was going to be trouble,  
  
Sylvir, Nicole & Lily knew what she meant but the boy's had no idea what she was going on about, Kat went pale once more, "Well we don't know, who your cousin is" "What's it got to do with us" Cherub laughed so did Flinders, "your telling me that she hasn't told you" Kat let go of Sirius's Hand and took a step closer to Cherub "So what if I didn't tell them" Kat screamed, Tears building up In her eyes "your not considered my cousin, You're just a spoilt little BRAT who thinks she can get anything she wants" "Well I'm glad we sorted that out" Cherub said with an evil ring to her voice "just so you know I don't consider you family either Kat" Cherub said walking closer to Kat giving her a evil death stare "oh and I do get everything I want, look at my family for instance they give me everything you nothing, except your traitor of a mother gives you all she can" Kat was so close to bashing the smile off her face, but she couldn't she felt so weak…so sick "what did you want" she said tears building up in her eyes and looking else were.  
  
Cherub smiled "Just thought I should tell you how much joy, and fun it was, Christmas without you everyone enjoyed themselves except your stupid mother" that's it she thought I can't stand this anymore Kat slapped Cherub across the face making her face turn side ways, Most of the crowd laughed at Cherub.  
  
Kat turned around not wanting to cry in front of all these people, she saw most of her friends in shock walked towards them, she saw Sirius's face he looked so hurt, she couldn't take "I'm sorry" she said then she ran off, Tears fell down her face making it red and blotchy, she ran as fast as she could, hoping that no one would find her, she did not know how everyone could treat her since they new who she was related to, the image of Sirius's hurt face burnt into the back of her head not being able to get it out of her mind, she ran up stair's leading her outside, to one of the tower's roof's the view was beautiful, but she lay down against the wall, just crying not wanting to move from that spot.  
  
She thought that her friends would have just gone to dinner leaving her be, but she was wrong she heard footsteps she sat up wiped her tears away as much as she could and looked out into the forest & the grounds not wanting to see anybody or anybody to see her in this dreadful state, the footsteps were getting closer, Sylvir, Nicole & Lily walked onto the roof and saw Kat looking over the ground's they walked over to her and sat down beside her, "I didn't want everyone to know" Kat said as her eyes watered up again, as her friends came and hugged her "ohh it's ok" Nicole said "How's Sirius?" Kat said as pulled away from her friend's trying to calm down, wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"He's upset that you didn't tell him" Lily said, "But he's really worried about you and he wants to talk to you" Sylvir added tears builded back up in her eyes "were is he" Kat said "we'll go get him" Nicole said, but before she could say no the girls were walking down the stairs, [I]oh great, what am I going to say to him now[/I] Kat turned around to look at the ground's, then she heard a pair of footsteps walking over to her side, she kept looking into the sky while a little tear ran down her eye, she looked towards Sirius, into his big puppy dog eyes, she looked down after awhile, "I'm so sorry" Kat said looking back to his eyes his hand went to her face and brushed away the tears, "I know how you feel my family is exactly the same, except everyone is mean, be thankful your mother is nice to you" she smiled and looked deeper into his eyes, he smirked and said "you still are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen when your crying" Kat laughed and told him softly to shutup, they sat in each others arms until the sun went down, talking & kissing.  
  
Kat realised the time "oh no my detention, I'll be late" she kissed Sirius goodbye and ran down the stair's to see that the girls were still their, "what's wrong" Sylvir said looking at Katie "duh, look at the time our detention" the girls were shocked that the time flew by so fast, they said goodbye to the guys, as they walked up the stairs to join Sirius.  
  
They just made it in time, Mcgonagal was standing outside the great hall, with Cherub & Flinders, and a man they didn't know, they stoped running at the site of them and walked over to them, "Good your all here" Mcgonagal said sternly "So what are we doing for our detention" Flinders said sourly giving the 4 Gryffindor's a revolting look, "you'll be going into the forest with" "Me, you may call me Sir" the man said next to the Professer the girls looked shocked "I think you can take it from here" Professer Mcgonagal said  
  
"follow me" he said in a disgusted voice as he walked out of the castle, "but….But the forest is dangerous" Cherub replied in a high squeaky voice. Sir gave out a laugh "the forest is only dangerous if you wander off" he said in a spooky voice.  
  
As they walked to the edge of the forest he said, "okay we are looking for some red herbs they have amazing healing powers and the nurse in the forest is running out and it is our job to find some" he gave the girls a rather large bag each to put the herbs in, he turned around and walked into the forest, the 4 girls turned around to look up at the castle and saw small figures of 4 boys up on top of the roof, they were waving the girls laughed quietly and waved back and turned around and walked into the forest.  
  
They walked quietly into the forest witch seemed that they were walking for hours, Cherub walked up to Kat and whispered "you know I will have him" before Kat could say anything Sir stopped and said "Ok girls you 2 go in that direction" pointing to Cherub and Flinders "and you 4 go that way, and I will go that way" he said pointing to 3 different directions, and you best be lighting up your wands you will not be able to see soon" and he got off and walked in his path, the girls walked there separate ways.  
  
"this is really creepy" Nicole said while they all lighted up their wands and begun to pick there herbs "I agree with you on that one mate" Kat said looking around the forest for anything Suspicious soon Kat's Bag was full, she put it in her pocket and sat down waiting for the other's to finish, then she heard footsteps up ahead, "something's coming, the girls put the wand to the darkness and saw that it was just Cherub and Flinders "are the 2 mighty Slytherin's scared of the dark" Nicole said in a baby voice while the 4 girls laughed standing up "No we just finished" Flinders said with Attitude "So we came to find you" Cherub added with a smirk on her face "Sounds like you looking for trouble" Sylvir said putting her arm around Nicole.  
  
Then there was a loud noise, "What was that" Cherub said looking petrified "Oh it was just a dragon" Flinders said, she just realised what she said "A Dragon" Flinders and Cherub cried clinging onto each other, Kat and her three companions turned around and saw a smooth scaled copper coloured with Black ridge marking's "it's a Peruvian Vipertooth" Kat said "How do you know that" Flinders said trying to sound mean still scared out of her skin, "well If you must know the fangs are short as you can see, the copper colour and the Black ridge markings and its smoothed scales" they were all shocked by Kat's knowledge but it didn't surprise the Gryffindor's they knew how much her friend loved Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
"the Ministry exterminated most of them, because they were increasing rapidly, I wonder what he is doing in the forest" "He, how do you know it's a he" Cherub gulped after speaking " will it eat us" she finished off, "well they usually eat goats and cows, But" "but, what but" Flinders spoke with utter fear in her voice, "they do like to eat humans from time to time" Kat finished. "But if we be quiet" as she said this the dragon moved slightly in its sleep, Cherub & Flinders Screamed so loudly birds in the forest stirred, and they turned around and ran cowardly away, Kat's attention went back to the Dragon it had woken up, before the 4 girls could move the dragon Swiftly flew over their heads and landed on the only way they new their way back to Sir, "and it's the Swiftest in flight" Kat said as they turned around and ran for it as it started to breath fire at them.  
  
They finally got away from the dragon, hiding in a hole in a tree, they had black spots all over their body, from the flames, they didn't get hit but they came close a great amount of times, they were sitting their scared for their lives, scared that they would never see the school again, "shhh, I can hear something" she said to, Sylvir & Nicole who was comforting Lily" they went silent, they could hear the Dragon howling and voices of student's and teachers further away, then they heard no more of the dragon, animals were stirring in the forest, "it's not safe to go looking for the castle now" Sylvir said "we better sleep here, but first lets do a couple of charms up around here so nothing can harm us" the girl's agreed and were soon fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the castle all the students looked out their window's some running out to the ground to see what was happening Sirius, Remus, James & Peter all ran out to the grounds after seeing a huge Dragon lying on the floor, they wanted to see if the girls were ok, they saw Cherub & Flinders crying beside Professer Mcgonagal & Dumbledore the boys looked everywhere but there was no sight of Sylvir, Nicole, Lily & Kat they rushed up to Professer Dumbledore, "Professer where's, Kat, Sylvir, Nicole & Lily" Remus said while the boy's looked in his blue eyes with fear.  
  
"I think you boys should come to my office were I will explain everything" the boy's followed the Professer up to a stone gargoyle "chocolate frogs" the gargoyle moved up in to stairs they walked up and sat in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, after Dumbledore had explained everything the boy's were extremely sad and shocked, "you are going to find them" James said in fury "yes there are search parties out their as we speak, and I would advise you boy's to stay in the castle and not venture into the forest to find them" Dumbledore said looking into each boy's eyes, "I would like you to return to your common room's immediately and [I]please[/I] try to get some sleep" the boy's didn't say anything and returned to the common room without saying one word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kat woke up early the next morning as soon as the sun came up, it was still very dark but it was much lighter then the night before, Kat sat up and so did Lily, Lily put her head on Kats shoulder Sleepily "I wonder if the school is looking for us" she said with a yawn afterwards "of course they are" Nicole said stretching her arms out followed by a yawn, Sylvir sat up also and sighed "I wonder how the boy's are" "I'm sure their fine" Kat said smiling remembering Sirius's face smiling at her.  
  
"Kat if it wasn't for some of your information last night…I don't know what could have happened" Lily said looking at Kat removing her head off her shoulder, "we would have gotten away anyway" Kat said stubbornly not wanting credit for her knowledge, "I think we should get a move on if we are to find the castle before night" Kat said, the girls agreed and continued their journey.  
  
It had been 3 days in the forest, the girls had come across many wild animals leaving bruises cuts and all kinds of pain, the girls limped and hurt everywhere, they were sick of walking, there only source of survival was 4 bottles of water and a whole heap of muggle food that Lily had in her pockets, "I'm sick of walking" Nicole complained, "we got to be almost their" Sylvir encouraged "We're going to die aren't we" Lily whined "Lily don't be silly of course were not I wont let you even if I have to die to save you guy's I would" there was silence for a short while but it was broken by a evil giggling kind of noise.  
  
"Doxy's" Kat said taking out her wand "take out your wands don't get bitten buy them there fangs a very poisonous" Kat said as the other girls took out there wands "what's that on the ground with them" Nicole said looking horrified "it's a Lethifold" Kat said looking towards the ground at the slithering cape like figure, "it's only weakness is a Patronus spell, there has been only one man to survive it" Kat said as they all started to yell out spells at the doxy's "I'll take care of the Lethifold" Kat said doing a couple more spells on the doxy's "Kat but you can't do a Patronus" Sylvir said "Yes I can" and she walked over near the Lethifold".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boy's were sitting in the common room "its been 3 days and they haven't find them yet" James said "that's it were going in tonight and if you guys don't want to come Im going by myself" Sirius said "But you heard what Dumbledore told us he told us that we were not to go into the forest" Peter said looking up at his friends in shock "fine Peter you can stay here and if anyone asks were not in the forest you have to stall for us" Remus said in fury, "ok its settled were going in tonight" Sirius finished off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Kat yelled thinking of the most happiest thought ever, and a silvery white cat emerged out of her wand, and ran straight for the Lethifold, the girls were fighting what seemed like all night, when ever they destroyed all the doxy's more just kept appearing their were thousands everywhere, then they saw 3 jets of light coming by and hitting some more doxy's they turned around and it was Sirius, James and Remus the girls were pleased to see them but they had no time for hugs and kisses, they had to defeat the doxy's "come on our best chance is running" Remus yelled taking a hold Sylvir's hand, Kat took a hold of Sirius and smiled, "bout time" she said muttering a few spells that hit the doxy's coming towards them "sorry Dumbledore wouldn't let us" Sirius replied.  
  
Then there attention went to a silvery white cat that had jumped on something that looked like a cloak on the ground, "who's Patronus" James said in amazement "mine" Kat said blasting a few spells and some more doxy's "OK lets run for it" Kat said who turned around running at the front with Sirius by her side.  
  
After ages of running Kat turned to Sirius "so how long to the castle" "if we keep on going straight ahead maybe a couple of minutes" she held onto his hand firmly, "AHH"  
  
Kat fell into something but she stoped because Sirius kept a hold of her, the others stoped almost falling in also, the girls told the boys to help Sirius with Kat while the 3 girls kept the Doxy's back.  
  
"GO before the doxy's catch up you can get out" Kat yelled at Sirius and the boy's "not without you" Sirius answered as the doxy's came back swooped down trying to bite everyone, Kats hands were getting to slippery "look I need to go get my wand," Kat said with her wand had already fallen down, "promise me that you wont go out with Cherub ever," she smiled "I'll find a way back I promise" "No, I'll get you out….I love you" Sirius said "I love you too" Kat said looking into his eyes for the final time before she fell "NOOOO" she heard Sirius yell as she fell into blackness when she heard nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took all of James's and Remus's strength to get Sirius away but then there was a big bang and Dumbledore appeared taking most of the doxy's out in one spell "where's Kat" he said looking at all of the girls who were starting to cry but Remus was the one who broke the silence with the answer of the question "she…she fell down their" he said pointing at the big black hole, "the hole of no return" some of the doxy's were coming back, Dumbledore told the students to run and he followed closely behind.  
  
The next couple of days the castle new everything that happened their was sadness in Gryffindor house as the girls cried over their friend and the boys tried to comfort them but it was no use Sirius would sometimes not even talk to anyone, it had been 2 days since her disappearance, Dumbledore had sent a owl to her parents explaining everything and they would be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow for her memorial dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kat opened her eyes coughing, looking at dim light far above, she couldn't move her arms and legs they were in to much pain from the fall, "do not try to move you'll only hurt yourself more" a manly voice "who are you and how long have I been down hear" Kat replied in a whisper, "I am Cartof, a centaur and this is my brother Baramon" the Centaur replied "are you the only ones down here" Kat replied stiffly "no there is a injured unicorn here also we have been here for months the unicorn landed here 2 days before you" Baramon replied Kat never thought of it before this the herbs that they picked days ago, "there are some healing herbs in my pocket, and some muggle food and water" Cartof gently took the herbs out, "here eat some of this he said putting the herbs near Kat's mouth you should be fixed in a couple of hours" Kat ate the herbs there was a cold sensation went over her body.  
  
A couple of hours later Kat was healthy as ever she sat up, the herbs made all her cuts and to her surprise it was like she had a cold shower and she was all clean again, and she saw the 2 Centaurs for the first time, Cartof was a pale shade of blue & Baramon was a pale shade of green, "thank you" Kat said "where's my wand" Kat said "over there" they both said pointing to her wand Kat picked it up "there is no need to thank us, your our only hope of getting out of here" Cartof replied "first where's the unicorn, you said it was injured" Kat said taking no notice of what Cartof said, "she wont let you go near her" Baramon said.  
  
Kat put her wand in her pocket and walked over to the unicorn slowly, "Im not going to hurt you Im trying to help you" Kat said walking over to the unicorn it stopped struggling after awhile and let Kat pat her, "the wound is deep were are the herbs" Cartof handed her the herbs and she feed some to it, "I fear that the herbs wont work for the unicorn" Baramon said "why not, it worked for me" yes but it is a magical creature and it has already lost so much blood" Baramon replied, "well I will need to get her to the castle, don't worry girl you'll be ok" Kat said stroking the unicorns mane.  
  
"ok so you want to get out of here" Kat said to the Centaur's "yes" they both answered "ok get ready" Kat took out her wand muttered a spell under her breath and they were floating to the surface, "we'll take you to the edge of the forest and that will be all we can do" Baramon said Kat was still levitating the unicorn while running by its side comforting it "its ok settle down" Kat said patting the Unicorn, they soon got to the edge of the forest and the castle came into view, she thanked the Centaurs and they ran out of site, "ok everyone will be eating dinner so you wont be seen you will only be seen by the Nurse Madam Promfrey" Kat told the unicorn as she ran into the castle.  
  
"Madam Promfrey" she yelled as she walked into the Hospital Wing she came running in "Kat your alive" she wailed "of course I am" she replied "you got to help her she fell down the hole 2 days before me I ate some herbs" she said taking out the herbs "I fed some to her but the wound is to deep" she said while levitating the unicorn to the nearest bed "ok she'll be fine I can fix her, but you my dear better hurry down to the grate hall their officially claiming your dead today" Kat promised the unicorn that she would be back and she ran out of the Hospital Wing and ran down to the great hall.  
  
As she got to the great hall she slowed down and took a deep breath and opened the great hall doors everything was black, as she walked in everyone at the house tables turned to look at who entered they were all shocked that it was her everyone was whispering to their neighbours she heard things like "she's back from the dead" she looked at the Gryffindor table but her friends were no where in sight, then she looked up to Dumbledore, he smiled at her then with a flick of his wand all the black around him went back to its normal joyful colours.  
  
She walked up to Dumbledore, he welcomed her back "Professer Dumbledore, where are my friends" Kat said looking into the headmasters eyes "their in Gryffindor tower, with your mother, little sister and your father" Dumbledore replied "my father" "yes your father, the password is Expecto" he smiled "you will need to change the password after my father leaves" Kat smiled and the Professer nodded and she turned around and walked out the way she came to go to the common room.  
  
When Kat got to the Portrait of the fat lady she spoke the password and it opened, she walked in the room everyone's back was to her "so what have I missed" she said in a sarcastic voice, her mother was the closest she ran up to her and gave her a big hug followed by her friends and baby sister who had just learnt how to walk, her mother finally let go of her and gave all her friends a hug, the girls were crying with joy, while the guys were smiling, they finally let go of her and she gave Sirius one big hug.  
  
"I thought I had lost you" he said hugging her tighter "for a minute their you did" then they kissed, he father on the chair watched all this what looked like in disgust, then she felt a little tug on her skirt she pulled away from Sirius and turned around and saw her sister who was standing up, she knelt down and gave her a big hug, "cat-ie" she said Kat smiled and hugged her again while her mother gasped and the others laughed and she said to her sister, "hey do you want to see a unicorn"   
  
Then without even talking to Kat her father stormed out of the portrait and slammed it shut, Kat just ignored it like it was normal and stood up pinking her sister up, "I have to go to the Hospital Wing I'll tell you everything along the way and to that they all walked out of the Portrait, by the time they got to the Hospital Wing Kat had told them everything that happened after she feel down the hole, "cool" her sister said in amazement.  
  
"Madam Promfrey" she called as she walked in the door "is she going to be ok" Kat said "yes she is fine, we will take her back to the forest latter tonight" Kat told the others to stay their and she took her sister over to see the Unicorn "oh Pretty" she said Kat sat down in a chair while her sister sat on her lap, "hey their girl" Kat said patting her softly "this is my little sister Aimee, she wont hurt you, and them over there are my friends they wont hurt either" she said as Aimee patted the unicorn, her friends & mother all came and sat around her.  
  
Latter that night Kat walked the unicorn to the edge of the forest she hugged her and watched her galop of into the darkness of the forest, and she walked back to say goodbye to her mother as they left, she waved as they disappeared into hogsmeade, she walked back into the castle holding Sirius's hand, and looked up into his eyes happily, while her friends talked joylessly around them. 


	10. Part 2 Chapter 1

Mischief Makers Series 2: Part 1: Holiday's  
  
Kat was up late one night during the holidays, doing some homework and answering letters to her friends, there was a noise at her door she looked over to it and a little blonde girl was standing at the door, "Aimee what are you doing up this late" her little sister was way better at talking then she was before, "theres something in my room and it scared me" Aimee said walking over to her sister "can…I sleep… here" Aimee said holding her toy unicorn against her, "ok but tomorrow we will search and find this monster ok.."   
  
"ok" she replied hoping into Kat's bed, Kat tucked her in and said she will be finished soon.  
  
There was a tap at the window it was her owl Bell, she let her in from the cold and closed the window, Kat took the letter off Bell's leg and she flew over to her cage for some drink and water, Kat went and sat at her desk and opened the letter.  
  
[I]Dear Kat  
  
Hey how are you girl, today I met up with Lily   
  
And Sylvir today, they told me to tell you they  
  
Say hi and to beg you dad to let you come   
  
Why wont let you come over, well if we don't   
  
See you soon were going to have to come   
  
Kidnap you, well I suppose that we will see  
  
You in Diagon Alley in a couple of weeks  
  
Well keep in touch and see when you can come  
  
Love you lots   
  
Nicole, Sylvir & Lily[/I]  
  
Kat sighed and put the letter down and picked up her Quil and ink and wrote  
  
[I]Hey guy's  
  
Well Im ok well I found out why Im not allowed  
  
To go anywhere my father is up to something  
  
And I have no idea what but I know that he is  
  
There is going to be some kind of ball with   
  
Pureblood Slytherin's everywhere and he still   
  
Wants me to go he would usually do anything  
  
To not get me to go to these kind of events, my  
  
Mother told me that on a ball's like this that   
  
[b]Anything[/b] can happen, she said that on a  
  
Ball like this that she was forced to get engaged  
  
Even at my age it could happen but I wouldn't let  
  
It and either would she I will come over as soon  
  
As I can get out of here I promise  
  
Love always  
  
-Kat[/I]  
  
Kat put down the quill and gave Bell 2 letters 1 for Sirius and the other for her 3 best friends, she watched bell fly out the window and leaned out of it for a while to get some fresh air, then she saw something that she didn't quite expect, her father sneaking off in the night, I wonder what he's up to she thought, he turned around she quickly closed the window hoping that he didn't see her, and she turned her light of and went to bed.  
  
Early next morning Aimee woke her up by putting her hand in her face, she got up and changed and went down stairs to hopefully talk to her mother about what she saw last night, she got downstairs and the house elves were putting breakfast on the table "good morning miss" "good morning" she said smiling at the house elves, she walked over and sat down next to her mother, "good morning Katie" she said eating her breakfast, "mother last night I was sending a late owl to my friends and I saw Father leaving late in the night" "hmm I wonder what he's up to, he's been looking suspicious ever since we came home from that day in Hogwarts"   
  
Before they could say anything else, her father came in looking rather happy "good morning" he said happily "good morning" Kat and her mother said looking to see why he was so happy then Aimee walked downstairs in her pyjamas, "theres another monster in Aimee's room so she came into my room last night" Kat said breaking the silence as Aimee came and sat beside Kat, before anyone could answer Kat her father butted in "the ball is going to be here" Kat and her mother stoped eating "What" Kat said with shock "yes we had a meeting last night and chose then" now she knew something big was going to happen something her father was planning had to happen at the ball.  
  
Her mother was just as shocked as she was, "Katie, you are a very beautiful young woman, at the ball you will be the you'll be the eye of every mans affection" her father said smiling "what do you mean by that father" Kat said coldly looking up at her father, "oh nothing, nothing at all"   
  
Kat was getting ready in her room sitting at her desk playing with her ruby necklace Sirius had gave her last Christmas, she was wearing a midnight blue dress, with a slit down one side revealing some of her right leg, her was curled & long midnight matching gloves then her mother and sister came through the door, her mother was wearing a normal blue and her sister was wearing a baby blue dress, "you guys look so beautiful" Kat said playing with her ruby necklace again.  
  
"thank you, you look beautiful to Katie, but I think something is missing" her mother said smiling "what" Kat said looking in the mirror to see what she was missing, "this" he mother took out a box, with silver and red ruby tiara, with a matching bracelet and ring "its beautiful mum, thank you so much" Kat said hugging her mother around the waist, "well since you had the necklace I thought I would get the rest to match" her mother laughed and placed the Tiara on Kat's head, Kat put the ring and bracelet on afterwards and saw that her sister had the same but smaller and the colours matched her dress.  
  
Her father stuck his head in and said "ok everyone's arrived lets start" he said closing the door behind him Kat took in a deep breath, "are you ok Kat" Aimee said putting her hand on Kat's "yes Im fine Im just wondering what father is up to" Kat said looking into her sisters eyes worriedly Kats mother put her hand on her shoulder "Im sure everything will be ok" Kat said goodbye to her mother and sister and went to meet her father.  
  
"Father I wish you will tell me what you are up to" she said seeing her father at the end of the stair's "you will find out sooner or later" then before she could answer back the introduction had started "and the hosts of this beautiful night, Mr and Mrs Knightly" a voice out of no were had called, and her father started to walk down the stairs, with her mother walking down on the stairs across from them, and meeting at the end and walking down to the ball ground while everyone was clapping  
  
Kat took a deep breath and looked across at her sister who just smiled, "and their two beautiful daughters, Katie & Aimee Knightly" Kat took a hold of the rail and glided down the stairs elegantly to meet her sister, they met at the end and she picked up her sister and said softly so her sister could hear, "Sister stick together" Aimee kissed her on the cheek as Kat continued to walk down the stairs to meet their parents as they got their, her father yelled so that everyone could hear, "let it begin" and the music started and people started to dance.  
  
Kat saw Cherub plotting with her best friend Flinders in the corner of her eye, but she took no notice and continued to find somewhere to sit, as she walked to the nearest table many boys asked her to dance, but she made up many excuses not to, "I don't know how much more of this I can take" she whispered to her sister, "well at least you get to stay up all night" Aimee protested, she finally got to a empty table and sat down with her sister moving to her lap, "why didn't you want to dance with any of those boys" Aimee said looking up at her sister, "you'll understand one day" Kat said laughing at her sister.  
  
Then she felt something at her feet, "hey its Dutchess" Aimee said, Kat picked the kitten up from the ground, Aimee sat down In the seat next to Kat and played with Dutchess, Kat looked out at many of the people who were dancing, talking & then she felt a tap at her shoulder, "would you like to dance miss" she heard a voice, great she thought another guy wanting to dance, she turned around and saw him staring at her smiling, she stood up and hugged him "Sirius, I completely forgot you would be here" he hugged her back and laughed, "hello Aimee" he said smiling at Kat's little sister.  
  
"Hello" she said kindly then his gaze returned back to Kat "why would you ever forget about me" he said cheekily Kat looked up into his eyes sadly, but Aimee answered the question for her "our father is up to something, and its going to happen tonight" Kat finished the rest off for her "at breakfast a couple of mornings ago, he said that I am a beautiful young woman and that I would be the eye of every mans affection" Sirius smiled "well you are the beauty in my eye's tonight" he said with a smirk on his face Kat blushed slightly, "you look like a princess tonight my sweet" Kat blushed deeper and smiled, "well you look handsome" "well you never answered my question, would you like to dance" Kat looked deep into his eyes "sure I would love to, Aimee be good" she replied while stepping out onto the dance floor.   
  
"it took me forever to find you" he said as they danced around the ball room, "well were are your parents" Kat asked in curiosity "look over their the lady in the green Saturn dress, the man standing next to her is my father and the boy standing close to them talking with your cousin and her friends is my brother" Kat looked over at them, they looked stiff and unpleasant, then her eyes turned on her cousin and Sirius's brother.  
  
"that must mean trouble" Kat said taking her eyes back onto Sirius, after a couple of songs Kat and Sirius went and sat down, "so when are you going to meet the girls" Sirius asked Kat "Im meeting James, Remus & Peter in a couple of day's" "Im hopefully going to meet them in a couple of days also, that is if I can get out of here, Nicole threatened to come kidnap me the other day" Sirius laughed, then her mother came over, "Hello Sirius, Kat can you put Aimee to bed" she asked "yes mother" then her mother turned around and walked off "oh no where is Aimee" Kat said panicking.  
  
"Im sure if we just look around we will find her" and then they saw across the room, that Cherub and friends and some people they didn't know, they were picking on her and trying to steal the cat off her, she walked over to the gang of Slytherins, pushed pass them and stood in front of her sister, and folded her arms, and stared and the Slytherins who contained, Cherub, Flinders, Snape & Regulus Black Sirius's brother with all of their male friends, witch half of them had asked Kat to dance.  
  
"well, well Hello Kat" Flinders said with Snape's arm around her waist, she was joined by Sirius, who went behind Kat's back and picked Aimee up, "she's got Dutchess" she whimpered, Cherub was holding the cat by the neck, Dutchess was hissing and trying to get lose of Cherub's grip "hey why don't you give me back my cat and leave my sister alone."  
  
"Hello Sirius" Cherub said smoothly, her ignored her so her eyes went back to Kat, "fine I will give you back your cat, but watch out when your sleeping, I'll get you back" Cherub chucked the kitten onto the floor near Kat's feet and walked away summoning her friends to go with her as they followed, "what did she mean by watch out when your sleeping" Aimee said yawning, "nothing don't worry but [I]you[/I] its time for bed" Kat said picking up Dutchess.  
  
As they were walking over to the stairs her father walked towards them "Katie after you put Aimee to bed will you please come speak to me [I]alone[/I]" and he turned around and walked away [I]hmm I wonder what that's about[/I] "Kat remember you said that we would get the monster out of my room" Aimee mentioned as they continued walking up the stairs after their fathers disappearance, "yes of course, Sirius would you like to help" Kat said looking into his eyes as he carried her sister up the stairs, he looked so loving, "sure, do you know what it is yet" he replied, as they finished walking up the stairs they were interrupted by Daisy there house elf "miss there is a Ghoul in the young miss's room" she squealed, they walked into the room and the ghoul was chucking things everywhere, "can you get rid of it Daisy" Kat asked dodging things that the ghoul was throwing everywhere.  
  
"yes miss I will right away" Daisy just moved her hands and the Ghoul was gone and then she moved them once more and all the mess was cleaned up and it looked like it was back to normal again, "Thank you Daisy" Kat sighed with relief, "your welcome miss, if you excuse me it looks like your back under control I must go down to the kitchens" and with that she disappeared, Kat put Dutchess down on the floor and she went and jumped on Aimee's bed and snuggled up to the pillow.  
  
Kat took Aimee off Sirius, as she pulled her away from Sirius's grip she kissed him on the cheek, [I]oh how cute[/I] she thought to herself, Kat got Aimee's pyjamas out of a draw, and changed her into them, she kissed Aimee goodnight and walked back over to Sirius, and whispered "I think she like's you" [I]he's so cute[/I] he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him "you look so sexy when you're the big sister" she smiled and looked into his eyes, soon their lips were locked together, she felt his warm tongue touching hers, [I]oh how I would love to kiss him forever and ever, and never let go.[/I]   
  
She finally pulled away from his luscious lips, and whispered "I have to go see my father" she looked up into his eyes that she knew so well, the weirdest things about these party's is that everyone stayed the night and most of the next day, they walked down stairs and walked in separate directions, Kat walked up to her father "yes father you wanted to see me" Kat said interrupting her fathers conversation with some man and his son, "will you please excuse me for a moment" he said to the two men as they bowed to Kat.  
  
He took her hands and started to dance with her on the dance floor, "Father please tell me what you are up to I cannot stand it anymore" Kat said stubbornly, "well over their those two gentlemen I was talking to over their before, Mr fox and his son Nathan, very nice really" Kat looked her father in the eye concerned, "what are you planning to do" her father smiled evilly, she looked at her mother in the crowd who was looking at them from the distance.  
  
Her eyes went back onto her father, "well you and Nathan Fox may have a relationship in the future" [I]Kat knew it, her father was setting her up with the Nathan Fox[/I], "he goes to Hogwarts you know, in your ear & he's so much better then that Black boy that you seem to be fond of" Kat looked towards her father "theres no way in the world that you will be getting me to do anything with…. That Fox guy" Kat said as tears filled her eyes with anger, but wouldn't let them release.  
  
"Hello Nathan sure you may dance with her" a tall young man with blonde hair took his place she had no say whatsoever he was already dancing with her all over the floor, "Hello Kat, I'm Nathan your Father was right you are very beautiful" Kat looked up into his eyes with a mean expression on her face, "why would you want anything to do with me, I'm in Gryffindor, I have a boyfriend" Kat said looking into his cold green eyes, "oh right that pathetic Sirius Black" he said with an evil smile upon his face "he's not pathetic, he's half the man you'll ever be" she turned around to walk away but he grabbed her arm making her turn, "Kat you will be mine" Kat looked up at him, "no one will own me ever not without my own consent."  
  
Kat broke free of his grip, ran passed Cherub who was walking towards them, she ran as fast as she could into the garden, she didn't stop until she couldn't run anymore, she knelt down onto the ground, flowers were everywhere, [I]she couldn't let this happen, she wouldn't let this happen, her father wasn't going to wreak her life, oh what am I going to tell Sirius.[/I]  
  
She sat their in the dim light with tears in her eyes not letting them fall, she wouldn't cry over this, she heard a movement behind her, she turned around it was Sirius, "Hey, what's wrong" he said sitting beside her putting his arm around her, making the coldness inside her melt away and it was all warm again from his touch, "who was that guy you were dancing with" he said turning to look into her eyes, she put her head into his muscular chest.  
  
"Oh Sirius, its horrible" she whimpered into his chest as he put his warm strong arms around her, "my…my Father has……set… me up….with…some guy named… Nathan Fox" she said in between sobs, as she let the first tear flow down her cheek "oh Sirius please say something" she said as more tears flowed down her eyes, he lifted his hand up from her face and wiped them away with his thumb, she looked deep into his eyes, that was pulling their face's together like glue, moments before their lips touched, he whispered "nothing would ever keep me away from you" their lips touched, she was soon released into the passionate everlasting kiss that it seemed to be.  
  
Most of the rest of that night was spent in the paddock of flowers in deep conversation, "do you think it would be safe to go to the castle now" Sirius said to Kat as if they were on some kind of mission, Kat laughed a bit "I think that everyone will most likely be in bed by now… well hopefully, and maybe we can get to sleep before we have to get up" they laughed and talked and walked back to the castle like house.  
  
They parted as soon as they walked in, as she walked in the main hall, her mother came rushing towards her, "Kat are you ok, I heard what your father had done" her mother said with a tone of fear in her voice "mum I wasn't fine before, but I am better now, Im so tired" she yawned, "well I will walk you to your room and you can explain everything"  
  
Kat and her mother walked upstairs, while Kat explained everything her Father had said and what Fox had also said aswell as Cherub.  
  
Kat woke the next morning around 7:00, thankfully her mother did some spells in her room so that Cherub couldn't harm her, she changed into muggle clothes, a white mini skirt, white boots and also a white long sleeved jumper and neck, she walked downstairs hoping to skip breakfast, she heard footsteps behind her [I]oh no Busted[/I] she turned around it was Aimee "shhh" she said to Aimee as she picked her up, "lets go have breakfast in the kitchen I don't feel like being seen today" Aimee just merely nodded and they walked to the kitchen to eat.  
  
After they ate they thanked the elves and walked out into the yard which tables and chairs were out for everyone to enjoy the view and relax after breakfast and a tiering night, Aimee & Kat went and sat with their mother who just sat down at a empty table "Morning" Aimee and Kat said, "good morning girls, just saying this don't ask any questions, go to the big apple tree now and take Mr black with you" at that point their was silence but Aimee merely got up and ran to the door witch Sirius stood.  
  
They were walking down to the tree wondering why they had to walk there, then they saw the big, huge apple tree, "What's that" Aimee said pointing to a green car, with their 6 friends standing outside the car with a woman, Nicole's mum was their with them aswell, their mother's were friends at hog warts aswell, Kat ran up to them giving them big hugs, "what are you guys doing here" Kat said while Lily, Sylvir and Nicole were smothering her with hugs.  
  
They walked back to Kat's home discussing the previous events, "your mother set the whole thing up" Nicole said "Just to surprise you" Sirius added, "and you are going to come with us for the rest of the holidays" Sylvir said smiling "yeah hopefully Dad wont find out" Kat said with disappointment on her face as they entered, were everyone was sitting, Nicole's mum went to go see hers and the boys went with Sirius to get his things as the girls went to get Kats. 


	11. Part 2 Chapter 2 End

Part 2: Holidays and the train  
  
They walked into the huge house, ignoring all of the eyes staring at them the girls looked amazed and surprised, they walked up to Kat's room and packed all her things, telling them everything that happened at the ball "Oh I want to meet this Nathan Fox and teach him a thing or two" Nicole said shaking her fist Kat laughed as Lily and Sylvir agreed, "I can look after myself" Kat said closing her trunk and putting Bell & her cage on top of it "ok Im ready just need to get Dutchess "got her" Lily said picking up the white cat.  
  
They were walking down the hall, lily playing with Dutchess all talking happily of what they would do when they get to Nicole's house, when they were interrupted by the slime ball himself Nathan Fox, the girls all looked up and stoped laughing as soon as they saw him, "Fox if Im correct" Nicole said looking into his jet cold green eyes, "yes I am" he said with disgust "watch out when you get back to Hogwarts Kat I'll be waiting" Kat ignored his comment and continued walking, Nicole wasn't moving, and she was cracking her fists, Kat, Lily & Sylvir had to drag her away, while Fox was laughing at them, "One day were going to get that creep, but not today Nicole ok" Sylvir said furiously as they walked down the stairs, "yeah we'll get him at Hogwarts" Lily added in holding Dutchess who was trying to play with Lily's dangling earrings.  
  
They were all saying goodbye to Aimee and Mrs Knightly when Kats father came storming down the stairs "I will not allow you to go" he said in a screaming rage, Kats mother stood up "well I am allowing her to go" she said looking towards her husband, she turned back towards Kat and the others leaving her husband furious that he was told otherwise, "go quickly I will hold him off" she said hugging her daughter goodbye, "bye, bye" Aimee said waving at them all walking towards the car.  
  
When they got to Nicole's house they went and put their stuff away, they were all sitting in the living room discussing what they could do, "we could go down to the muggle village down the road" yeah they all said excitedly, "we could go to the movies and see some of the new movies out, their pretty good" Lily said happily "but we'll need muggle money" Lily said, "what's that" most of them said in reply, After Lily explained they had got lots of muggle money and walked down towards the Village.  
  
Lily went and bought their Tickets, she said they were going to go see 2 movies at once, Charlies Angels 1 & 2, after the movie and they went back into the light "I am so going to learn how to do that" Kat said with amazement on her face, "why would you want to learn how to muggle fight" Sirius said, "to protect myself" she said putting her arm around him, "but that's what your wands for" he replied with sarcasm, "yeah but still it would be cool."  
  
The weeks flew by quickly, before they new it the holidays were over and they were on the train back to Hogwarts, they were all happily talking about their holiday's, when the door of their compartment slid open, and it was none other then, Cherub, Flinders, Snape & Fox, the group went silent at the sight of them, "Oh why don't you just go away" Kat said with her head on Sirius's shoulder Flinder's and Cherub looked at Kat in Disgust, "you can't make us" Flinders said with a mean accent on her voice "wanna bet" Nicole said flicking her wand and the door slammed shut in the 4 Slytherin's face's, They laughed and continued their conversations.  
  
A couple of weeks had past and they were swamped with homework as usual, Kat had finished her homework and was sitting on the couch reading her new Care Of Magical Creature's book, Sirius came and sat next to her "How many time's have you read that" he asked as Kat turned the page, "well about a couple of hundred times" Kat said with a smirk on her face closing the book together, Sirius smiled and pulled her over to him, "well wouldn't you get bored of it" he smiled as their noses touched Kat smiled "Nup" she said playfully leaning in for the kiss, she grabbed the book, and hit him playfully breaking away from him, he grabbed her and started tickling her, "stop tickling me or I will hit you with the book again" Kat threatened holding the book over her head, "oh you wouldn't" Sirius said leaning forwards to kiss her again.  
  
The common room door burst open it was Nicole, "Kat, Sirius we need your help now" they got to their feet in a hurry walking over to Nicole "What's happened" they both said walking out the common room door, "it's the…the Slytherin's they have the others, they out numbered us and threatened to kill them if I didn't come get you guys" Nicole whimpered hugging Kat along the way.  
  
"Don't worry Nicole there not going to get them or anyone else" Kat said comfortably "we'll get em" Sirius said taking out his wand after Kat, they turned the corner, their friends were stuck up against the walls in grips of many Slytherins "well well well bout time you showed up to save your little friends" Jaz-lee Flinders said standing in front of Kat followed by Mae Cherub, "what the hell do you think you are doing" Kat said in disgust as Sirius started fighting with the 2 large Slytherin boys on James.  
  
Then Nathan Fox came out of no were pushing her hard up against the brick wall pushing hard against her body it felt like he was breaking the bones in her arms she kicked and struggled with all her might but couldn't get lose "Katie, do not fight it, I have kept all your friends safe, if you let them be and break up with your friend and never talk to them again you and they will not bee hurt, do you understand me" Fox whispered so that only Kat could hear, he pushed against her harder, making her scream in pain "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" he said a bit louder to be heard over her screams, "Yes" Kat said as tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
Sirius broke free from the fight he was in and ran over to rescue Kat, Fox and Sirius were fighting with fists, the rest of the gang were free now, all fighting with the Slytherins Kat lifted up her body with the rest of her strength, and ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor girls dormitories, she lay on the bed with bruises all over crying her little heart out because she was scared that she was going to do what Nathan Fox had told her to do, only till she was strong enough to stick up for her self & her friends.  
  
She heard footsteps and screams, from other girls in the dorms witch meant that Sirius was coming up to check on her, the door opened Sirius stood at the door and walked over to her bed and sat at the end of it, she felt his warm touch on her leg, she started crying more, "hey don't cry, I gave that fox guy a bloody nose 2 black eyes and a bloody lip" Kat sat up and looked into the concerned puppy dog eyes, "are you ok" he said leaning in and giving her a kiss, followed by a hug. "Ow" Kat said he let go so she would feel no pain and she lay back onto the bed.  
  
She started crying even more then before, and looked away from his eyes and towards the window, "Sirius…I…..c…can't…..do….this anymore" Kat said into great sobs "What do you mean" he said trying to get her eye contact once again, "I mean….that I do not want to see you ever again" Kat felt her rip his heart out and chuck it out the window, she felt him get up, she looked at his back as he left, he closed the door quite loudly and she winced and started to cry even more, then awhile later more people entered the room, it were her friends, Nicole, Lily & Sylvir "are you ok" they all rushed to her bed, Kat buried her face into the pillow.  
  
She could not believe what she was doing "please, just leave me alone and never talk to me again" Kat said crying even more, "Kat your just upset, settle down" Lily said "GO AWAY" Kat yelled into her pillow, making all her friends jump and leave the room muttering, Kat cried herself to sleep last night, she stayed in bed the whole next day, crying and not thinking that she could live anymore, she was in bed for the next 3 days, the school nurse came and said that she would recover in her own time.  
  
Kat finally got up and bathed and got ready to train, and promise that she would learn to fight like those girls in the movie so no one will be able to do that to her ever again, she tied her hair up and sat on her bed ordering stuff from the shops that would help her, she hadn't eaten in days and couldn't train on a empty stomach, and she would have to face everyone sooner or later.  
  
She ordered all her things and decided to maybe get something from the kitchens, when she came back everything should be there, but she could not bear to see anyone, but in the end her stomach forced her to leave, she walked down the stairs, heart beating horribly even though her hair was tied back, their some lose hairs in her face, her face was still red with crying all the time, then she reached the bottom she breathed, deeply and walked through the common room not looking around at anyone, she feared that they would be in their.  
  
She made her way to the portrait hole, [I]I knew I shouldn't have left the dormitory[/I] she walked through the portrait hole, she continued to walk down the hall trying not to cry, then she heard someone yell her name, and go through the portrait hole, it was Remus's voice she was ignoring it and kept walking he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Kat you broke his heart you know, he loves you" Kat was ignoring him and trying to let go "and you love him to I know it" Kat's eyes were weltering up with tears, "the girls are extremely upset aswell" Remus went on she finally broke free of his grip, "Look I can't talk I have to go" and she turned around and kept walking with a tear flowing down her eye she quickly wiped it away and continued towards the kitchens.  
  
Kat was quickly full with the food given to her by the house elves, they even managed to make her smile, and give her extra food to take to her room in a little bag, she thanked them and continued her way back to the common room, her stuff would be there by now and was excited to open it all and start practice, she was glad that it was a Saturday and she would have all today and tomorrow to get things started, the sooner she started the sooner her friendships were back to normal, well hopefully.  
  
And she would have 2 days to no see Sirius, but she was wrong she heard a lot of laughing up ahead, coming from the stairs, and familiar voices she took a deep breath and kept walking, the tears filled up again but she would not let them fall, she crossed her arms and kept walking, their laughter had stoped and they were staring at her and how she was ignoring them as if they didn't exist, "Katie wait" Sylvir said but Kat just kept walking, she got to the common room as Remus was walking out, she walked up to the dorm and saw that everything was there, she let a lot of tears fall as she was setting up the punching bags and other exercise equipment, putting it all in her space so the others wouldn't get mad.  
  
She got changed into track pants and a tight aerobics top and started, everything was going on fine, it was making her feel great and refreshed until Sylvir, Nicole and Lily walked in, they basically froze at the door, looking at the sweaty Katie punching at the bag, "WHOA" they said with all three of their mouths opening wide, Kat just ignored and started to punch harder, they decided to stop trying and ignore her aswell, they just continued their business, with gossip trying to get Kat interested, but Kat was to busy with what she was doing to take any notice.  
  
Time flew by fast with Kat training and doing everything the books and letters from instructors told her to do aswell with homework and all sorts of things, soon it was Monday morning and she had to go down to breakfast and face the rest of the school, aswell as Sirius and the gang are in most of her classes, she got up and got changed out of her pyjamas let her hair down and grabbed her bag ready to go down to breakfast, she breathed deeply and checked to make sure she hadn't looked like she was crying was walked down the stairs into the common room.  
  
She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw all the boys sitting together waiting for the girls, Kat took a deep breath avoided eye contact and walked through the portrait hole, with many eyes looking after her, she walked down to the Great Hall for Breakfast, she sat near a whole bunch of first years and fifth years, and the gang sitting close by, Kat noticed a pair of cold eyes looking at her she turned and saw fox looking in her direction, she was going to get him for this and boy he was going to regret it, she gave him a little smirk and got up and took her things and walked to Transfiguration.  
  
It seemed like forever, it was a long stress-full day, she felt so many eyes upon her, she retired without dinner to practice, the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, soon Katie was really strong she thought she was the strongest she could get, she was very happy with herself and she hoped that they would all forgive her, she was happily walking to Lunch when she saw a rather large crowd walking her way.  
  
It was the Slytherin Gang, Cherub & Flinders walked over to Kat smiling followed by Nathan Fox their new best friend, "hello Kat" Fox said giving her a wink, "how about we have a little fun" Flinders said looking to Cherub, but they were soon interrupted by talking coming from behind, and it was, Sylvir, Remus, Lily, James, Nicole, Peter & Sirius, Kat looked at them quickly but turned back around and smiled at Fox and his friends.  
  
Fox looked furious "I thought I told you to stay away from them, or I would of hurt you and your little friends" he smiled, "know you'll be sorry" he continued "I did stay away from them, I didn't talk to them, I hurt their feelings and ignored them, you happy Fox" she spat back at him, "well weather you did or not I want some fun now" he sighed like he got bored with what he was doing, "ok bring it on, you'll have to go through me first" Kat chucked her bag to the side still not looking at the gang and returned to fox's look he just laughed.  
  
"Jaz, Mae would you like to begin" he said with an evil grin, "would be our pleasure to get rid of her" they said, as they cracked their knuckles, Cherub flew towards Kat, with a intended punch, Kat caught the punch with her hand and twisted Cherubs arm, she was squealing on the ground in pain, then Jaz-lee Flinders came running at Kat just jumped out of the way and lifted out her arm and she feel over on the ground knocked out.  
  
"How the Fuck did you learn that" Fox said, preparing himself to attack Katie, Katie just laughed then answered, "you didn't think I would let you get away with what you did to me, and everybody else" Kat said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped from her braid, "actually I didn't think you were going to last forever and if you did I was just going to hurt you and them anyway" Fox said getting into a fighting position, "well your not going to be able to get past me, or hurt me" Katie said with a smirk on her face, getting back into position, Fox, smiled "it will be a good fight indeed"   
  
Then he charged at her she quickly moved aside, but he stoped immediately and started the fight it was a rather good fight, punch's being blocked and some hitting the other, kicks hitting, kicks missing some spells but they just dodged them, Kat dodged them by back flips and other fancy things she picked up during the last couple of months, then after what had seemed like hours, Katie had gotten Fox into a position witch he couldn't move, her foot was at his throat and she could press down harder if he tried to move, "Now…Say your SORRY" she said in a mean tone still in fighting position, "Im…sorry…Katie" he said with disgust, "good, now say sorry to them" Kat said not looking away from Fox, but he just stood there not wanting to say a thing, "SAY IT" Katie said pushing harder with her foot "Im…sorry" he finally let out with gasps of air as Kat removed her foot.  
  
before he could do anything else "now that wasn't that hard was it" she said, fox looked up at her "now its time for you to go to sleep" and Katie punched him right in the face and he landed on the floor and he didn't get up, she looked up towards the gang and said trying to get Sirius's eye contact but he was trying to avoid her eyes "I know what I did was wrong and I hope you can forgive me, I did it for you guys to protect you from them, and if you want to forgive me I will be in the library" she walked over and picked up her bag and had one last looked at the stunned faces and turned around and walked in the direction of the library.  
  
Tears begun to well up in her eyes, [I]I hope they forgive me, I don't know what I will do with out them[/I], but her thoughts were interrupted by 3 girls walking into the library, they came over and started to hug Katie and were saying how sorry they were, they were made quiet by the librarian who came and roused on them, "hey but that was so cool what you did" Nicole said with amazement on her face, "yeah can you teach us" Lily piped up, Kat laughed "sure but it will take you a while" but Kat looked at the Library door and saw how still it was, and her face zoomed with tears once more, "Hows Sirius, hes not going to forgive isn't he" Kat said returning her gaze back to the others.  
  
"Im sure he will come around in time" Sylvir said in a comforting way, "But in the meantime…" Nicole said "Teach us how to fight" Lily finished off for Nicole, they laughed, the Librarian was walking towards them, "don't worry, we were just leaving" Kat said jumping to her feet along with the other three girls.  
  
As they entered the common room the boys were all sitting around in their normal seats, Kat said she would meet the girls upstairs, and she walked upstairs to get ready, she took her hair out of the braid and put the curly locks into a pony tail, and got into her sports top bra thingy and mini pants (hotpants) both black, and started punching the punching bag waiting for the girls, the girls came up stairs and were having a go at most of Katie's things when there was a knock at the door, Sylvir went and see who it was, it was Sirius.  
  
The Girls made up excuses to leave, Katie stoped punching and looked at Sirius, he looked hurt she went and sat down at the side of her bed and looked over towards him, he walked over to her and sat beside her, she looked up at him as tears began to fill her eyes "Sirius, Im really really sorry, I did it to protect u most of all" Katie said breaking the silence, "you could of told me what happened, we could have got him together" Sirius said "I never thought of it that way, look Im not proud of what I did, but I had to do it by myself, I didn't want Fox hurting me anymore, I couldn't let you always saving me in the end."  
  
"Sirius, please forgive me…I love you, I always will" as she said this tears fell down her eyes, "can we still be friends at least" She said with hope as more tears fell down her eyes "Im afraid I can't do that" he said putting his hand up to brush away the tears, "because I love you" at that he leaned in and Kissed her swiftly, she broke away in a hug, and looked up into his eyes and poked him in the belly, "you idiot" she said smiling at him chucking a pillow at him after wards, "Hey you're the Charlies angel, Im that your going to bash me up" he laughed and chucked another pillow at her, "I wont bash you up if you be good" he grabbed her and pulled her on the bed "me be good I thought you knew me better, but I thought it was funny how you bashed up Fox" he laughed and started kissing her again. 


End file.
